jetmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 28: The Original Dimensional Beast
is the twenty-eighth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis A Dimension Beast remaining after the Vyram has moved on tries to prove his own existence, even if he doesn't quite seem as evil as he lets on. Plot A Dimensional Beast, Dryer Dimension, appears as if ready to battle, shooting down cars while declaring he will defeat Jetman and sending out a challenge to meet him at Point K-602. Seeing how flashy it is, Odagari believes they're going to face a strong enemy and to keep their guard up. In a field, Dryer Dimension declares himself as "the original Dimensional Beast" to a squad of Grinam but is taken aback by his sudden army. He continues stating that since the development of Bio-Dimensional Beasts, Dimensional Beasts have been forgotten; showing him trying to ask his creator, Tran, that he wanted to fight but the general telling him that they've moved on and he'd be a laughing stock if Dryer Dimension were used now. Dryer Dimension pleads he can do something but Tran puts him down stating that he is what he is. Dryer Dimension shows his anger against Bio-Dimensional Beasts and that he and the Grinam won't get any credit no matter how hard they fight, which the Grinam agree. The Dimensional Beast furthers that with the power of their hatred, they'll work together to defeat the Jetmen. In the Vylock, Radiguet shows surprise that a powerful Dimensional Beast escaped from them. When Maria asks Tran why he didn't use it sooner, the boy general doubts himself and what it's really like. The Jetmen arrive at Point K-602, which turns out to be a baseball diamond as evacuations of the area complete. Dryer Dimension appears with Ryu immediately calling it a "Bio-Dimensional Beast", which he denies while introducing himself as the "Original Dimension Beast", which Ako just complains is "a regular one" and as outdated. Dryer Dimension claims that shouldn't matter and that they'll lose regardless as an army of Grinam baseball players appear that he orders to attack. The Jetmen transform and fight the Grinam, who torment them with their weird actions and perverted nature making the team realize he's different from other opponents; Dryer Dimension agrees claiming that this is the power of the oppressed. He then orders the Grinam to use Formation A, where the pitcher Grinam throw balls at the hitters, whose balls all pellet the Jetmen before Dryer Dimension uses his Dryer Heat to blow them away. The team rebound with the Dimensional Beast using his Machine Fire to shoot at them, declaring this as their real power that will let them become leaders of the Vyram. Yet when he declares the team to attack, he sees an old woman chasing after a cart of groceries! As the cart rolls down a flight of steps, Dryer Dimension rushes to rescue it, with the old woman thanking him for saving her eggs; and the Dimensional Beast claiming anyone would have done this. Both the Jetmen and Grinam are confused as the old woman states there are still nice people in the world. Dryer Dimension tries to introduce himself and asks her if she's scared of him but she continues to call him as kind. Dryer Dimension remembers he still has to kill Jetman, but as he turns around, the Grinam team was left wide open and the team was defeated by the Sentai squad, forcing retreat. Ako declares that what the Dimensional Beast did was unexpected, but Ryu still claims they could have been defeated by his attack. The Grinam appear to complain about the plan and throw their baseball apparel down as Dryer Dimension complains they would have won if it weren't for the old woman. As they appear to give up, Dryer Dimension tries to yell at them for their down attitudes and that they should move on to their next plan, leading to an attack on "Point 702". When the Jetman reach it, they appear around a factory area yelling for Dryer Dimension, being apprehensive until the Dimensional Beast finally appears with the Grinam, declaring the area as their grave. He then declares "Formation B", with the Grinam grabbing onto the Jetmen turning into vines that restrict their movement. Activating his "turbo power", Dryer Dimension's nozzle alights in flames burning the Jetmen as they squirm in pain out of fear of their suits melting. The Dimension Beast declares this as their moment of glory as the Jetmen seem to reach their limit...until a dog starts sniffing at Dryer Dimension's foot, stopping the attack and leaving burn marks on a nearby wall of the team. The dog starts licking the Dimensional Beast as the Jetman notice that it likes him; Dryer Dimension threatens it but realizes it would be too cruel to hurt a dog, making Kaori think it's actually kindhearted, which the Dimensional Beast denies until the dog knocks him down and keeps licking it. Everyone stands confused as the Grinam finally give up on Dryer Dimension in embarrassment. Looking out over a rooftop at sunset, Dryer Dimension declares the last battle was merely a warm-up and that he'll show what he's capable of when he puts his mind to it. He suddenly grows giant and rampages through the city as Jet Icarus appears which he easily thrashes. Ryu summons Jet Garuda and the team fuse into Great Icarus, exciting the Dimensional Beast as he tosses it around throwing it to the ground declaring that "justice has won!" He then returns to the Vylock a hero, sitting in the leader's chair being massaged by Radiguet, Maria and Gray as Tran serves him wine and he becomes the Supreme Commander of Vyram. He continues to laugh until he falls down, hitting himself on the nearby pavement with the previous visions being a mere dream and him complaining about how this keeps happening to him. Dryer Dimension remembers Kaori's words of being kindhearted which he denies. The Jetmen continue to search for Dryer Dimension with Ryu still worried about how powerful he is; but Ako wonders if he really is that bad which Raita and Kaori also think about. However, the team suddenly hear a scream, which they respond to showing two girls being held by Dryer Dimension on a riverbank screaming for their lives. The Dimensional Beast declares this time he'll get the team, but Gai asks if this is really what it wants and Kaori asks if it's really kind and that maybe the Dimensional Beast doesn't want to be evil. Dryer Dimension declares it isn't kind and that it can kill anyone if it wanted to; but the team bring up the old woman and the puppy, making it throw the girls into the water to try and prove it is evil. It then uses it's Dryer Heat on the girls, making them fearful but the girls are reveal to be completely dry from the attack, with Dryer Dimension worried that seeing wet hair made him remember the old days and the girls declaring him as good, even better than a regular hair dryer! Dryer Dimension seems embarrassed but remembers he should be attacking them until Raita sends down a ladder to save them and Gai stating that he isn't suited for being a Vyram. Dryer Dimension appears depressed but Ako states he can be a good Dimensional Beast, which it wonders about though Kaori tries to support his potential change. He wonders why if he's a Vyram, but Ryu states that the Jetmen aren't out to fight all Dimensional Beasts and want good ones to join them. Dryer Dimension seems doubtful but the Jetmen save him only to be attacked by Tran, who claims his attack is the fate for traitors. He then summons the Grinam telling them he'll give a Bio-Dimension Bug to the best soldier. The Grinam and Jetman head into battle with each other, with the soldiers more motivated and crushing the Jetmen much easier than usual with added vigor of Tran's promise. Dryer Dimension keeps watching the fight and the Jetman being crushed to protect him despite him trying to kill them prior. The Grinam soon attack him, with Dryer Dimension admitting that he used to think the Vyram way was the only way but that he was wrong. Tran claims he'll die either way as he tries to convince the Grinam that it's not worth fighting for the Vyram if they consider them all as worthless beings that can eventually be killed. Tran then tries to shoot White Swan with his glove but Dryer Dimension takes the blow with the Jetmen protecting him and Ryu shooting the Vyram and telling him to run away with the other Jetmen backing him up. As the Dimensional Beast runs away, Ryu summons the Fire Bazooka and shoots at the squad, who escape immediately. Later, as the Jetmen eat watermelon at the Sky Camp, Odagari reveals they just got a postcard from Dryer Dimension, revealing that it was happy for what they did for him and that he is now working at a small barbershop taking care of him; where it will live out it's new life and work hard to redeem itself as they fight to protect Earth. At the shop, Dryer Dimension asks how it's doing with the barber merely states the saying "three years for scissors, eight years for comb", which the Dimensional Beast takes to heart. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Old Woman: *Barber: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *Kanashiki Gurinamu-Hei *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa